A Tyshley Love Story
by osnapitzhails
Summary: How will Tyler react when the PLL cast return to film a PLL movie and he finds out Ashley has children, his children. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. Tyshley and a little Sheegan romance too.
1. Chapter 1

2019

Today was 5 years to the day that Pretty Little Liars had finished filming the last scene for the series finale. Today was also the first day of shooting for Pretty Little Liars the movie. It was a trilogy after another set of PLL books were released about the girls 10 years afer they figured out who A was. It was almost 6 years since Tyler had left the cast of PLL to join the cast of Ravenswood and Ashley hadn't seen him since. It wasn't because he had left the show. It was because she found out she was pregnant with his child. It turns out she was actually pregnant with his children. Ashley had twin girls. She had tried as hard as she could to keep them out of the public eye, the only people who knew she had children were Troian, Shay, Lucy, Keegan, Marlene, her parents and her sister.

Ashley's P.O.V.

"Hanna, Lexi, breakfast is ready." I called from the kitchen as I put a pop tart on each of the plates. My girls came running down the stairs, still in their pyjamas.

"You still aren't dressed? Girls we have to leave in 10 minutes. Go get dressed before you eat." I said, sending them back to their rooms. I pulled out my phone to see I had a text from Shay.

From: Shay

**You ready for today? Seeing him again?**

I called her. She picked up instantly.

"Morning Ash." Shay said, bracing herself for what was coming.

"I'm so damn nervous Shay. How are the girls gonna react, as far as they're concerned Keegan is the man in their life. They've never been on a set before, Tyler still doesn't know, the girls don't even know. Shay, it's all gonna blow up today." I said, panicking. Shay assured me it would be ok and that Lucy and Troian would also be there to support me. I had just got off the phone with Shay when my girls came back downstairs, finally dressed.

"Mommy, we're dressed." Lexi said as her and Hanna walked over to me. Lexi wearing jeans, sandals and a purple tank top, her hair tied up. Hanna wearing leggings, ballet flats and a purple dress, her hair down, showing off her natural curls. They were so different. Lexi was a lot like me, not a tomboy but not really girly. Hanna was a lot like Shay and my character on Pretty Little Liars, very girly. One of the few things they did have in common was their love for the color purple. It was easy to tell my girls apart. Lexi has dark hair and eyes, like Tyler. Hanna has blonde hair, like me and Tyler's eyes but other than thay they are identical, they even have matching birth marks.

I put on some ripped grey-blue jeans, a white see-through top with a black lace bra underneath and some black heels. I gathered up my phone, purse and my iPad, put them in my bag and went back into the kitchen.

"Girls are you done?" I asked, they nodded.

"Okay, lets go then, you're coming to work with mommy today." I said as they raced to the door. They turned around with huge grins on their faces.

"Really mommy, we get to go with you and Aunty Shay and Uncle Keegan?" Hanna asked with wide excited eyes. I giggled.

"Yes, and Aunty Lucy and Aunty Troian." I replied as we walked into the hallway, I locked my apartment door as the girls furiously knocked on the neighbouring door. Keegan opened the door and him and Shay walked out.

"Aunty Shay." Hanna yelled

"Uncle Keegan." Lexi yelled. Keegan picked up Lexi and Hanna held onto Shay's leg as she gave me a hug.

"Aunty Shay, Aunty Shay pick me up Hanna squealed." Shay knealed down to Hanna's level.

"I'm sorry banana, I can't lift you right now, the doctor said." Shay replied. I looked at Keegan confused, he winked. Shay stood back up and whispered in my ear.

"I'm pregnant, Ash." She said with a huge grin. I squealed and pulled her in for another hug before doing the same to Keegan.

"I'm so happy for you guys." I say as we walked to the elevator and went downstairs.

"Ash, do you want the girls to come with us so you can have time to think through what you're gonna do?" Keegan asked. I nodded.

"Yes please, thank you." I replied. Keegan and Shay took the girls to their car and I went to mine. I just drove to work and parked next to Shay and Keegan. I pulled out my phone and motioned to Shay, who was looking at me from her car.

To: Shay

**Can you take them in please, but don't say anything to anyone and tell the girls and Marlene not to either x**

I sat in my car for a few minutes after Shay, Keegan and the girls went inside, just thinking about how everything might play out. I got out and went inside to where we were having the table read. As soon as I walked through the door I heard my girls.

"Mommy, mommy look at all the people." Lexi giggled as they ran over and hugged me. I bent down to their level.

"Yea, theres a lot of people here but you need to be quite okay, we have to work." I told them as I lifted Lexi onto the chair next to me and lifted Hanna onto my lap. The cast was called to sit around the table and that we would talk about what we have done since the show ended before we started the read-thorugh. Keegan went first.  
"I've released some music, done a few movies and married Shay." He said. Tyler went next.

"I was on Ravenswood, I've released some music and thats about it." He said. Ian and Lucy said they got married, did some films and Lucy has released some music too. We were now up to Troian.

"I've worked on my dad's show a few times and done a couple movies." She said as we all looked to Shay.

"I've done some more modelling, did a few movies with Ash and married Keegan." She said as all eyes moved to me.

"I've done a few movies with Shay but most of my time was spent with my daughters, Lexi and Hanna, and yes, she was named after Hanna on Pretty Little Liars." The cast giggled, well, almost all the cast. Tyler pushed back his chair and stormed out of the room. I called after him.

"Tyler, wait." I lifted Hanna off my lap and put her on my chair as I stood up.

"Girls, stay here." I said as I ran out of the room, into the hallway. I saw Tyler walk around the corner, I followed him.

"Tyler, stop, please." I yelled as tears spilled out of my eyes. I ran faster catching up to him, I moved infront of him causing him to stop.

"Ash move." He said angrily.

"No, I'm not moving Tyler. Tell me why you're angry." I mentally slapped myself. I know why he's angry.

"You know why I'm fucking angry Ashley." He said, pushing past me. I grabbed his hand as he walked past.

"Ty, please hear me out, I didn't tell you about the girls because you used to always say you didn't want kids yet. I know it was wrong for me to keep them from you but I couldn't risk you hating me, which ultimately happened anyway." I sobbed. Tyler moved closer to me, wiping the tears off my face.

"Ash, I could never hate you. You were my girlfriend and then you just stopped talking to me, I thought it was the distance thing, me moving to New Orleans, you staying here and I couldn't just move back here, I was tied up in a contract. I still love you Ash. If you would let me I would love to meet my daughters." He said, a small smile on his face. Just as he said that my girls came running around the corner.

"Mommy, mommy." The called running up to me.

"Don't be sad." Hanna said as they each hugged one of my legs. Tyler laughed.

"They're adorable." I looked down at my girls.

"I wanna intoduce you to someone. Alexa, Hanna, this is Tyler, he's your daddy." I said as they looked up at me.

"Tyler, these two munchkins are Hanna and Alexa Blackburn, your daughters." I said, waiting for him to reply.

"They're beautiful Ash. They have my last name? Why?" Tyler said as he bent down to their level.

"They are your daughters too, Ty." I replied.

My normally very confident daughters were now very shy, hiding behind my legs. Lexi was the first to speak up.

"Are you really my daddy." She whispered.

"I am, I'm you and Hanna's daddy." Tyler replied. I bent down too, causing the girls to move infront of me.

"How about you go back to where everyone is girls. We will be there soon." I say as I grab Tyler's hand and we both stand up. Straight away Tyler pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Tyler. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry for everything." I sobbed into his shoulder as the tears stared again. He pulled away from the hug and connected his lips to mine. I was shocked for a second before I started to move my lips in sync with his. Parting my lips, my tongue met his and they battled for dominance. Before it went any further I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, nussling our noses together. I giggled.

"This brings back memories." I said as Keegan walked around the corner, I burried my head in Tyler's neck as he wrapped his arms around me, both of us blushing.

"You guys gotta come back in now, you ok Ash?" Keegan said. I lifted my head and turned around facing him, Tyler's hands not leaving my waist.

"Yea, I'm good, thanks Keegs." I replied. Keegan went back to where we were doing the read-through.

"Fill me in on our daughters, Ash." Tyler said as we started walking back, hand in hand.

"Well, their names are Hanna Troian and Alexa Lucy Blackburn, Shay and Keegan are their godparents. Hanna is older by 13 minutes, they are 4 almost 5 years old. Their birthday is October 23rd and the public doesn't know about them yet and I'd like to keep it like that for a bit if thats okay." I said. He pulled me into another hug, kissing me again once we'd pulled away.

"Will you sit next to me in there Ty?" I asked, looking up at him. I was shocked at how tall he was now.

"Of course babe." He said smiling. I was amazed at how we made up so fast.

We walked back into the room and our daughters ran too us.

"Mommy, daddy." We both giggled as we each picked up one of our children. Tyler grabbed his script and came and sat down with me. The girls followed. 3 hours later we had finished the read through and were told we could go home. Tyler and I had a call time of 3am. As we were walking down the hall I grabbed Tyler's hand.

"Ty, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked as we reached our cars.

"No, I'm not, did you wanna do something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you wanna come over for dinner. Get to know the girls a little better?" I asked. He grinned.

"I would love to, what time?" He replied, still holding my hand.

"How about 5 since the girls go to bed at 7?" I said.

"Sure, I'll be there." He agreed. I gave him my address and put the girls in the car before I got in and drove home.


	2. Updateeee

Okay, I know you are all mad at me for not updating but I may have possibly used (I did) all the Internet data downloading S1, S2 and S4 of PLL so the internet went so slow to the point where it took almost an hour to load the Google homepage. I'm an idiot who had a blonde moment (I am blonde haired) and forgot that I could still write so thats what I'm doing now. An amazing person gave me an awesome review and idea for future Tyshley and maybe another child? So I love you for sending that in. Next chapter WILL be up in the next hour. xx Hayley.


	3. Chapter 2

**I already had Chapter 2 written so I guess I'll be writing Chapter 3 and uploading it within the next hour as an apology for not updating in AGES. If I have time (I have family over planning a funeral and a wedding) then I'll write the next chapter for my Sheegan fanfic as well.**

It was 6:30pm when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it, finding not Tyler, but Shay at the door.

"Hey Ashley, I came over to give you this for your dinner with Tyler. You can't open it until I'm gone okay." Shay said before handing me a black rectangular box tied with a big white ribbon and walking back into her and Keegan's apartment.

"Okay, thanks Shay." I said before I closed my door and took the box into my bedroom. Setting the box on the bed I pulled off the ribbon and lifted off the lid. Inside was the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. Black, mid-thigh length, skin tight. I put it on and I immediately knew why Shay had picked it out. It made my boobs look great, my legs looked miles long and it accentuated my curves. I put on my black heels that I had worn earlier, and went to get Lexi and Hanna cleaned up. I found them in their play room with their toys thrown everywhere.

"Lexi, Hanna, your dad is coming over for dinner tonight. Pack your toys away and go brush your hair and wash your faces." I said before going into the kitchen.

I decided to make Chicken and Bacon Tagliatelle, it was what Tyler and I had for dinner on our first date. Soon enough the kitchen was filled with a bunch of yummy delicious smells.

I heard a knock at the door and then two sets of footsteps stomping down the stairs followed by chants of "I'll get it" and "No, I will." and "He's my daddy" and "He's my daddy too." It felt good to know that my daughters accepted Tyler as their dad so fast. I should probably stop calling them _my _daughters and start calling them _our _daughters. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Tyler being pulled inside by two little munchkins. He walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"You. Look. Gorgeous." I heard him whisper in my ear before he placed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed as we parted.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ty." I replied before linking his hand with mine and pulling him into the kitchen. He let out a moan as he walked in, enjoying the smell.

"I haven't heard a noise like that in a while." I giggled. He grabbed my waist and spun me around until I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't breathe.

"Ty... St-stop, pl-please." I laughed. He put me down but kept a secure grip on my waist. He leaned down so his lips were almost touching my ear and whispered.

"I'm never letting you go again, I promise." I shivered at feel of his breath on my skin. He moved his lips down to mine, they connected for a brief moment until we were interupted.

"Boy germs" "Cooties" I hid my face in Tyler's chest, giggling.

"Girls, go play until I call you for dinner." I said, not moving my face. I waited a few seconds until I knew they were gone before I moved my lips up to Tyler's ear.

"Lets continue this later." I whispered, placing kisses down his jaw to his chin, I gave his lips a peck before pulling away and finishing dinner.

After dinner the girls begged us to watch a movie with them, they picked the Lion King.

"Ty, I'm asking Shay if the girls can stay at their place tonight" I said as we were washing the dishes. I pulled out my phone and composed a new message.

**From: Ash**

**Hey my wonderful amazing friend who would do anything for me :) 3 **

I sent the text and waited for a reply that came only moments later.

**From: Shay**

**What do you want Ash?**

I typed out my reply

**From: Ash**

**Can the girls sleep at yours tonight? Please?**

**From: Shay**

**The things I do for you Benzo, of course they can. Send them over.**

I went up to the girls rooms and told them to get into their pyjamas and that they were staying with Aunty Shay and Uncle Keegan tonight.

**Please review and send me any ideas you have, I love reading them. xx**


End file.
